Lost and Found
by Dogwolf12
Summary: Squirrelkit is kidnapped, being taken to the alleys of BloodClan. Presumed dead by her Clan, she is trained to rule... however a chance encounter with a member of her own Clan may change her course again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This work's premise was loosely based on a "Rewrite the Stars" AU MAP call which has since been taken down. Please note that only the basic idea was used. If you are the MAP's original creator and you want this fanfiction taken down, please review or PM me and I will take it down.**

Silver moonlight shone onto the camp, turning Squirrelkit's fur pale as she crept out of the gorse that protected the nursery. Her mother and sister were fast asleep now, but she simply couldn't sleep. She had been practicing her hunting with Whitepaw and was going to catch something. Her parents would be so surprised! Intent on finding the well-hidden prey and avoiding the new blooms which threatened to trip her and tickle her nose, she didn't notice a shadow watching from a tree.

Her ears pricked as she went further from the ravine in pursuit of imaginary prey, the shadow nimbly keeping up as she strode across darkened grasses. Finally, she stopped at a clearing near Sunningrocks. She could smell mouse amongst the leaves of a holly thicket and she tensed, trying to remember all the things she'd been taught. She lowered her haunches, held her tail down -

And was caught. She squealed, looking at the face of her attacker, but in the half-light she could only make out a collar studded with teeth. She squirmed, attempting to break free. She had heard the tales of the vicious BloodClan that threatened to tear apart the Clans, and it looked likely that she was going to be the one getting torn apart now. She was only two moons – she was too young to die! The stranger paused for a second before hissing.

"Yes, you'll do. Kin of the defeater and of Scourge himself. Feel honoured, kit. You will ascend to greatness."

She had no idea what that meant. All Squirrelkit wanted was to get back to her parents, her sister, her Clan! _Oh, StarClan, I promise if you let me go I'll never ever run off again! I'll be the most obedient kit in the nursery, the best apprentice, the best warrior!_

But the stars merely shimmered, cold and far away, as Squirrelkit struggled, dread welling in her as she was picked up by the stranger and carried away from her home.

They arrived in an alleyway filled with the stench of rotting refuse and filth. On top of a large green rock, a cat perched, regally awaiting their arrival. His fur was long, yet well-kept, while a similar collar to the assailant's was draped around his neck.

"You have done well, Blade. You shall be rewarded for this deed."

"Thank you, Ice." Blade told the leader, bowing and placing Squirrelkit on the ground. Ice jumped off his platform, taking Squirrelkit by the scruff of her neck when she tried to escape. A pair of bulky cats paced the entrance, looking jealously on as Blade retreated like StarClan themselves had blessed him. Ice rethroned himself and set her down on the stinking rock.

"So, you're the daughter of the cat who killed Scourge?" The cat asked.

She didn't reply, inching back.

"Don't disrespect me, do you hear me? Answer me now, truthfully. Are you the daughter of Scourge's killer?"

"Y-yes..." She was trembling. She was going to die alone in this Twolegs' corridor, all because she'd gone for a nighttime hunt!

"Finally, you're honest. What is your name?"

"Squirrelkit."

Ice spat. "Squirrelkit is no name for a warrior of BloodClan. From now on you shall be Slash."

She nodded. She liked her name as it was, but she was wary of being killed.

"I'm glad you understand me. Eat and rest in this alley. We start your training tomorrow."

"What will I eat?"

"Your meal is right in here." He prodded the large rock with his forepaw.

"But that's crowfood!"

"Aw, little forest cat's too good for food! You will eat this and you will be grateful that you actually get something!"

She scrambled into an opening in the top of a rock, finding a piece of meat that was rank with twolegs' scent. She gnawed on the bone, hoping to get more, when Ice called her up and placed her in a shadowy corner.

"Guard her." he told one of the cats, who swiftly moved over to her. She lay down and tried to pretend for a moment that she was in the ThunderClan nursery with Leafkit and Sandstorm again.

It didn't work.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun shone through gaps in the gorse, creating an illusion of tranquillity. However, in ThunderClan's camp, there was a frantic air. Sandstorm paced the clearing, calling for her daughter, while Brightheart stayed back with Leafkit, ensconcing her tightly to eliminate all possibility that she may disappear. Most of the camp's warriors were out; dawn and hunting patrols had been set by Graystripe, while Firestar headed a search. All apprentices stayed in camp, nervously flicking their claws in and out, eyes scanning the clearing for enemies. At sunhigh, Firestar came back, muddy, with his head hung low.

"We lost the scent. Her scent was last found with a rogue's, so…"

His nephew picked up where he had trailed off. "We don't think Squirrelkit survived the attack."

Sandstorm crumpled to the ground, tears silently pouring off her face. Firestar joined her, both sharing in the grief. Leafkit poked her head up from Brightheart's tail, amber eyes shocked, before mournfully joining her parents. The hunting patrols and border patrols arrived too, each hearing the shocking news.

The vigil was held that night. Sandstorm stared at the sky, eyes haunted, while Firestar lay next to her, his expression steely as he silently vowed to hunt down the rogue that had killed his daughter. Leafkit merely cried, unable to think as she reeled from the loss of her sister.

Slash awoke to the hubbub of Twolegplace and a pair of eyes looking coldly down at her.

"Come on. It's time to teach you the ways of a real cat."

She got up with a sinking realisation that this would be nothing like ThunderClan's apprentice training.

"Your first task is to get me a meal. You have until the sun reaches that building to forage one. Anything extra that you find after I have had my fill will be yours to keep."

He pushed her away and she bolted from the alley, intent on finding an exit so that she could go back to ThunderClan and just be Squirrelkit again. But the Twolegplace was confusing, the buildings towering over even the height of the Great Sycamore. The small nests that she had been told about were far away now and she realised that she couldn't escape. She was lost.

Fear of Ice propelled her to piles of rubbish, in which she managed to find a few measly scraps, not even enough to feed herself. By sheer luck she managed to find a leg of crowfood that a Twoleg had thrown out just before she was due to go to the alley.

"Pathetic." Ice hissed at her offerings. "This will barely feed me for this meal."

Slash cowered, wondering what her punishment would be.

"You did bring enough for one meal, though. You will not be punished but you shall not eat tonight."

She settled in her spot in the alleyway, stomach rumbling as she watched Ice tuck in.

"Of course any true BloodClan cat would know how to fight. So here, kit, are the three principles of fighting."

"Fight quick. Fight hard. Fight dirty." As he said this he ground her muzzle into the alley's flooring, a look of cold triumph spreading across his face.

He released her with a scratch to her face. "Always be ready for an attack. Let that scratch be a reminder to you."

She whimpered, licking the fresh wound and fervently wishing that Cinderpelt were here to clean her wounds.

A faint crying awoke her in the night. The keening came from no place in the alley. She paused, trying to be as silent as possible, but the cry persisted. She couldn't help this cat. The alley guards would surely tell Ice if she tried, and Ice had shown his brutality that day.

Still aware of the cry, she shut her eyes, trying to snatch some sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Leafkit awoke from her solitary spot beside Sandstorm's flank. She silently waited for her mother to wake up; Sandstorm always wished to know where she was now and slipping away would cause her panic, as she had learned the first time she visited Cinderpelt after her sister's death.

She had been visiting Cinderpelt more and more recently, the pungent herbs with their many names calming her, giving her a focus. Besides, everyone said that the medicine den was the closest place to StarClan, and she wanted to talk to her sister. Over those three moons, she had learned a lot, helping Cinderpelt at every available opportunity. When Cinderpelt offered to make her the medicine cat apprentice in a moon, Leafkit didn't think twice about accepting.

Finally, Sandstorm opened one green eye, looking at her kit in adoration. "Good morning, Leafkit."

"Morning, Mom! I'm going to Cinderpelt's den."

Sandstorm chuckled. "Again? I'm surprised Cinderpelt hasn't just marched up to Firestar and told him to make you an apprentice now!"

"I can't wait for the ceremony! Do you think Squirrelkit would be happy?"

A mist appeared over Sandstorm's eyes before she replied. "Yes." She said, in a choked-up voice. "Your sister would be very happy."

"Alright! I'm going!" Leafkit said, in an attempt to break the tension.

"Grab some prey before you go there. Even almighty medicine cats need food." Sandstorm told her.

Leafkit walked out of the den, heading to the fresh-kill pile. While there, she picked up a mouse, quickly scarfing it down and rushing to the Medicine den. Cinderpelt purred in welcome as she settled down near her.

"Hi, Leafkit. I'm going to check on Speckletail – she's been complaining of aching bones recently. Can you sort these herbs I've just gathered? They're all relatively common."

"Of course, Cinderpelt!" she mewed, fixing her eyes on the herbs. Her unofficial mentor took a small bundle from one of the meticulously sorted piles, limping out of the den.

Leafkit began to sort the herbs, separating the dock and the marigold. She placed the stems into two piles and began to strip the flowers and leaves from the plants. Once done, she discarded the stems outside and sat in the rocky den, intently listening for any whispers of Squirrelkit, silently asking her sister to talk to her and assure her that she was fine in StarClan. There was only silence, maybe a tail brushing against her, but that could have as easily been the wind.

Cinderpelt came back in. "Her moss was damp and Thornclaw told me that Shrewpaw was on moss duty before storming off. I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want to be him right now."

Leafkit emphatically agreed, trying to forget the ghostly tail and the bare silence of the den.

"You're a good cat to help me out here, Leafkit. Most kits would've been running for moss balls instead of coming to help the medicine cat."

"I like it here. It's peaceful. Besides, Hollykit, Larchkit and Birchkit are too young to play yet."

"Okay, then." Cinderpelt chuckled. "Let's make travelling bundles; it's almost Whitepaw's turn to see the Moonstone."

Slash woke with her back to the brick. Ice lay dismissively on what she'd learned was the dumpster. He shot her a look and she scurried away from the alley to scavenge Ice's meal. While the job was boring, it was her favourite part of the day – at least she didn't have to inflict punishments like later on. She remembered the first time she'd done it, reluctantly – she had killed the cat. That next morning Ice had allowed her to hunt only for herself, but she couldn't eat.

She came back with a full bucket of chicken from the Twolegs' spot to eat. She grinned. Some Twolegs had spoilt kits who demanded something then didn't eat it. It would fill both of them. On the last turn away from the alley, she saw a skeletal blue-gray tabby grooming her two kits. On her passage, she curled them into herself.

"Don't w-worry, Slash. We weren't going to scavenge near the Twoleg's dining spot. W-we know the rules."

Slash stared at the emaciated cats. She didn't need the food as much as they did. Ice's fat stomach could handle a day with less as well.

"From the looks of it, you haven't been scavenging anywhere. Take this – you need it more than I do. I heard there was a large Twolegs' refuse pile near the yellow stone building – maybe you should try looking there."

"Thank you." The queen replied, gingerly taking the bucket from her jaws. She paused to make sure that this wasn't a test, then started to scarf down the chicken.

_She probably hasn't eaten for days._

Slash padded off, tail held high. There was another Twoleg place that produced a lot, but the fish wasted from there was slimy.

But it was food, and food was desperately needed around these parts.

She came back to the alley with two haddock dangling from her jaws, as well as assorted fish heads.

"It'll do." Ice sniffed as he took one of the haddock and most of the fish heads.

No quarter-moon passed without punishment, and this was no exception. A golden tabby tom glared defiantly up at Ice, whose eyes were narrowed with hatred.

"So you've been stealing, have you?"

"I've only taken my fair share."

"You see, Bronze, nothing about you is fair. Have you not seen the rest of us? Perhaps you were providing for your kits as well, past the age of leaving?"

"N-no, Ice."

"That is true, you seem to be rather fat. You are a traitor to BloodClan. Because of your selfishness, you have denied other cats food."

"What about you? Don't think I don't see you and your lackeys sitting up there. Didn't you lose your brother because he was too overweight to dodge Rust's throat slit?"

"Never. Talk about my brother. Like that. Again. We are the rulers of BloodClan and have proven that through combat again."

"Sure, but the Clan cats could kick your sorry little tail."

"And you know about that how, sheltered kittypet?"

"Easy. They have rich prey there. Wasn't too hard to sneak over and get some in the greenleafs. Sometimes I even let it rot just to spite you."

"Glutton!" the BloodClan cats hissed, hunger amplifying their hatred.

Slash saw red. How dare he let prey rot when there were cats who starved? How dare he be so sheltered? She leapt at the cat. Before he could respond, she clawed him down the middle, using Scourge's move that Ice had taught her. There was an awful gurgling and then silence.

"Well done, Slash. I wasn't expecting you to have the guts to do it."


	4. Chapter 4

Slash stared at the lifeless cat, feeling as if she was going to be sick. She held her food down and her tears back.

"T-thank you." She managed to choke out, feeling disgusted with herself. She padded away from the alley, attempting to comfort herself with familiar sights. Eventually everything dissolved into a gray mist…

She opened her eyes with a start, finding herself in her usual place by the dumpster. _When am I going to stop having these flashbacks? It's been a moon-cycle already!_ Now that she was awake, she ran to fetch their meals, something that had quickly become habit. She idly kept her eyes on the cringing cats skulking in the alleys. She felt pity for them, caught under Ice like she was, but of a much lower rank. She decided to try the suburban buildings this time. It was greenleaf, and that meant that sometimes Twolegs would go outside and cook food over fires. In some houses they were burnt and thrown away. She licked her lips and headed to the fence-line near the woods.

* * *

"Leafpaw!" The cry went up around the camp as Leafpaw proudly held her head up. She thought again about her sister, for what seemed like the thousandth time, before the calls died down and she made her way to Cinderpelt's side.

With dawning horror, she'd realised that over time the exact memories of what Squirrelkit had looked like had started to fade – she no longer recalled her sister's exact shade of ginger or the precise colour of her eyes. But StarClan would be kind, and when they were finally reunited she'd know her when she saw her.

"Come on, Leafpaw." Cinderpelt said tactfully, aware of the significance of the moment. "Let's go herb-gathering."

* * *

The sisters both got on, in their own ways. While Slash didn't kill again, she still had to maim as per her job description. And Leafpaw went on as well, although she always wondered why her sister never visited at the moonstone. Fate has a funny way of working though, and it was a blustery leaf-fall day that saw Slash being reconnected, in part, with her birth Clan.

The city's weather had turned harsher as more cats struggled to find food. Usually a cat could catch at least a pigeon, if they were skilled. But leaf-fall had seen a decline in the number of Twolegs who fed them and they had started to roost too high for cats to reach. As Slash walked along the fence of the suburb again, a brown shape stopped her routine.

"What are you doing on my territory?" She asked.

"This is ThunderClan territory. Go back to your housefolk."

"And you think that just because I have a collar I'm a kittypet? You forest-dwellers really are stupid." She leaped off the fence, allowing the unfamiliar tom to get a good look at the teeth of cats from various punishments. The stained teeth of Bronze sat pride of place, inserted forcefully by Ice.

"You wouldn't dare attack us. ThunderClan beat BloodClan twice."

"But you're not with ThunderClan. I'm telling you to get off BloodClan territory before I get someone else."

"You don't know what I'd be doing in the meantime. All I want is for you to get off ThunderClan land before I show you my claws."

"And I wish for you to get out of the BloodClan territory."

"What? Twolegplace? I wouldn't go in there if you gave me a pheasant."

She relaxed a small bit. This cat seemed rather presumptuous, but it seemed that he wasn't threatening her. She jumped back onto the fence.

"Brambleclaw, what's taking you so long?"

"Oh, just a rogue. She's leaving now."

"Need help to chase her off?"

Slash went away quickly before any trouble could be caused.


	5. Chapter 5

The second time she saw him was soon after. She was in the lumberyard, hoping that the Twolegs around the place had dropped a morsel. But when she turned to leave, she caught sight of him again. As she went to investigate, hoping that he hadn't come to steal food, she saw him in a hunter's stance, stalking a cardinal. One pounce and alarm call cut short later, he stood to full height, the cardinal dangling from his mouth. Despite herself, she leaped onto the fence again to compliment him.

"Nice catch!"

"Thank- oh. Hello, BloodClanner."

"I have a name, you know."

"Well, I'm not psychic. What's your name?"

"I'm Slash, though I was called something else in my kithood."

"I've heard that BloodClan do those name changes. Why share with me though?"

"You know, the usual – everyone's suspicious, no one to share with. When people tend not to steal food or attack, I guess I trust them more."

"Fair point. I'm Brambleclaw, warrior of ThunderClan."

"Weird name, but I guess I'm not one to judge. I've seen a cat called Froofroo before so there are worse names out there."

"Wait, Froofroo? What kind of mouse-brained mother would give a kit that name?"

"Not the mother, the Twolegs. Elderly owners tend to do that with cats. He ran away but never managed to shake the name."

"Why not?"

"He was pretty prissy. Always grooming his long white fur, always turning his nose up at fresh-caught or too old stuff. Eventually he learned that a meal was a meal, but it was too late by then for him to shake the name."

"Oh, believe me, I've seen a couple of cats like that. Longtail used to be pretty particular about his appearance before he retired. He got a nick in the ear from a scuffle and from what I'm told he was wailing about it for a quarter-moon."

She laughed. "Froofroo always bemoaned anything 'ruining his appearance' as well. One day some of his alleymates pushed him into a pool of mud. You could hear the moaning from fifteen alleys away."

"Alley?"

"A narrow Twoleg corridor in Twolegplace."

"That doesn't sound too nice. Doesn't it feel cramped?"

"You get used to it. Besides, cats either sleep there or in other, less sheltered spots."

"I'm suddenly feeling very thankful for my cosy den."

"Yeah, enjoy it. There are many things worse than it, the sewers for one, or in your understanding a narrow tunnel filled with Twolegs' dirt."

"And cats sleep there?"

"Eh, only during snowstorms or on punishment. There are parts where it's dry."

"Why do you live in such a place?"

"Do you see anywhere that would take me?"

"Twolegs?"

"Brambleclaw, do you really think I'd make it as a kittypet, going off what you've learned in the two encounters we've had?"

"Well, no."

"There's your answer."

"I've got to get this to camp. Bye, Slash."

"Bye, Brambleclaw."

As the moon went by, Slash found herself stopping more frequently by the lumberyard or the suburbs to see him. They met a few times after, chatting about their lives and hopes. She could honestly count him as a friend, the first she'd had since the distant memory of kithood. The rest of her life was of course less happy but having a friendly face around helped her to cope with it.


	6. Chapter 6

The snow drifted down as Slash made her way to an abandoned Twolegs' building. It was on the edge of the forest, and the Twolegs, who she would never understand, would soon knock it down, like she had seen happen to another building after a year of it being a hive of BloodClan activity.

They had learned from the mistake of settling there bloodily. Counting those who were crippled by the rubble, the Clan had lost ten members. But for those ten, there were many more who had roamed the streets. At least Ice could say that. But sometimes Slash wondered whether the ten cats had been family, had kits, had mates or parents. It was a sobering thought.

But the Twolegs hadn't put barriers up yet, which was the clearest indicator that the nest was about to be demolished, and so Slash made her way through the doorless doorway, padding onto the bare concrete until she saw Brambleclaw.

"How can you live in places like this? It all seems so empty."

"We don't, though we tried to. The Twolegs soon taught us why we shouldn't."

"Why not? It seems structurally sound."

"Twolegs knock down their unwanted buildings."

He looked around in terror. "Why have you told me to meet here if it's going to be knocked down?"

She smiled reassuringly. "Relax. The Twolegs put barriers up to warn other Twolegs. There are no barriers here, so we're fine for the moment."

Brambleclaw visibly relaxed. "Good. I still have too much to do for my Clan to die."

This was what she loved about the tom – he was so loyal to his Clan. He seemed to work like he had something to prove. _Maybe he could be loyal to me, too?_ She thought, before she quashed the thought. They were from two opposing factions – and Slash couldn't see a way out. Besides, she wasn't sure if he felt the same.

But the snow and the visions of rubble that played when she least expected it told her that she should say it now. She wanted to die without regret, when the time came.

She took a deep breath.

"Brambleclaw, I've known you for three moons now and you're an amazing cat. Life's too short to regret anything, so I've decided to tell you now. I love you."

Brambleclaw seemed to be reeling.

"You – you love me?"

"What did I just say?"

"Oh StarClan, you love me."

"Well? Am I going to be walked out on?" She couldn't hide the tremor in her voice.

"Not at all. I – I love you too, Slash. But how will this work?"

"I guess we'll have to be okay with secret meetings."

"Slash, I'd meet you in a Twoleg monster if we could make this work."

The pair nuzzled, aware that if they were caught from either side, it would bring punishment.


	7. Chapter 7

They'd met again and again, asking about days and Clans, leaders and medicine cats, everything and nothing. They'd lie under clouds or concrete.

Slash was amazed when she learned about the Clans' policy of taking care of everyone – "You don't banish your elderly?".

Brambleclaw was appalled when he learned about the BloodClan way. "You banish your elders?"

But the pair shared many frost-bitten nights together.

"Sorry I took so long." Brambleclaw huffed, shaking off the newleaf rain. "Cats are starting to get suspicious."

"Yeah, If Ice didn't know that I had nowhere to go he'd be onto me like a cat on chicken."

"Chicken?"

"A twoleg food."

"Give me a nice mouse anyday."

"I much prefer the greenleaf pigeons to the Twolegs' waste, but I'm just glad I can eat."

"I can see that." She knew that he always eyed her thin frame with concern, but she also knew that she was far from an extreme example of BloodClan hunger. The pair laid there for a while, before…

"Why?" She asked after a long ponder.

"Why what?"

"Why do you work so hard?"

"I've got to shake off the legacy of my father."

"Your father?"

"His name was Tigerstar. He did terrible things… unspeakable things. And the Clans still bear the scars."

"That sounds awful." She told him, eyes softening. She knew all about unspeakable, of course. Any cat who thought a member of BloodClan wouldn't had rot for brains. But to have that suspicion…

"I'm glad I don't have a father." She added. She was resented enough within the streets for her position without adding another reputation onto it all.

"Not all fathers are bad. Our Clan leader, Firestar, has been a father figure to me."

"Why'd you want another one after Tigerstar?"

"He was my mentor. At first, he distrusted me because of my heritage. But over time he got to know me for me. Not Tigerstar's son. Just Brambleclaw. It wasn't a search. He just kind of assumed that role." He licked his chest fur in embarrassment.

She smiled. "I'm glad you found more family, Brambleclaw. You're a cat that deserves to have family."

"Well, so are you."

"Brambleclaw, I've killed someone over food. I don't think I deserve a family."

"You've told me of this. Cats kill sometimes. Cats get heated and do things they regret. And yes, that doesn't vindicate a cat. But the fact that you care shows your nature."

She pressed into him. "Thank you. For believing I'm worth it."

"It wasn't hard. You're already worth the world to me. In fact… I wanted to discuss something with you."

"Go ahead, I'm listening."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come to ThunderClan with me?"

"Wouldn't I be unwelcome?"

"You're unwelcome here already from what you've told me. Besides, if you aren't accepted, we can try to make it on our own."

"You'd really give up the Clan you love for me?"

"If it came to it."

"Alright, of course I'll come!"

"Meet me at moonhigh then. We'll need the time to try and get that collar off."

"I will."

They shared one last nuzzle before Slash left to wind through the alleys again.


	8. Chapter 8

Slash was waiting by the fence at the very instant when she could leave without alerting suspicion. Now it was nearing moonhigh and Brambleclaw appeared through a bush.

"Sorry I took so long. I was put on a nighttime hunting patrol."

"It's alright. We're both early, anyway."

"Oh…" He chuckled. "I guess I couldn't wait."

"Me neither."

"Anyway, let's help you get this collar off."

"Ice slipped it on when I arrived into his _tender care_, but I figure now that I've grown into the blasted thing it'll be too hard to slide off."

"The teeth also pose a risk."

"Let's try and break it here. The fabric is a bit worn."

She placed the collar against a stiff root, and Brambleclaw bit as hard as he could while she strained away from the collar. Finally, with a resounding snap, the red collar that had defined her status was off.

A fresh breeze touched her ginger scruff for the first time in moons.

"We did it!" She purred quietly.

"We'd better get going." Brambleclaw whispered.

Slash could see why he was nervous. Shadows moved on the wooden panels, casting eerie figures around the pair. And his Clan camp wasn't exactly guaranteed to be welcoming – she'd learned of BloodClan's aftermath, so him taking a former BloodClanner in wasn't exactly popular.

But they wandered to camp slowly, as she followed Brambleclaw's lead, feeling that some of the most worn paths along the way were oddly familiar. A bright star would peek through the canopy of a tree every now and again, reminding Slash of the ancestors among the stars that Brambleclaw had told her about.

They reached the camp tunnel as misty light started to illuminate the forest. She wrapped her tail around his comfortingly – she stood to lose nothing, while he could potentially have to give up the only family he'd known. He smiled wanly at her before taking a breath and stepping in. She was surprised that the entryway was so unguarded, but the forest cats must be more trusting than the all-cats-for-themselves BloodClanners.

She looked around the dawn camp, feeling a surge of love for it already. Dens ringed a central hollow, while a food pile stood tantalisingly off to the side. A large rock stood pride of place in the camp, nearly taller than the ravine that surrounded it.

Their arrival had caused the cats starting their day to look up. Some's fur bristled. Others stared bemusedly at the pair. A brown-and-white cat dropped the mouse that she was eating, letting it fall limp to the ground.

Amid all the commotion, a flame-coloured cat emerged from a lichen-covered hole in the large rock.

"What is – Squirrelkit?"


	9. Chapter 9

The camp seemed to be frozen in time. Cats stared in shock, even Brambleclaw looking at her in a new light. The brown-and-white cat who had dropped her meal had tears pooling in her eyes, as well as the flame-coloured tom. A light ginger cat could be seen emerging from the lichen, also crying.

Slash didn't know what to think. She barely remembered her old home before BloodClan, only knowing that there was one. Could it be possible that she was from _here_? Maybe her thoughts were the reason for the sudden slowing of time, but even as Slash straightened up, aware that even here there could be threats, the camp did not move back into focus. The pair of cats out of the rock-den were still frozen, the camp still silent but for the call of a blackbird above them.

Finally the world snapped back into focus as she was engulfed by fur.

"Oh, my kit, you're alive!" The light ginger one called.

"I can't believe it… StarClan has spared you." The darker one told her.

The brown-and white tabby said nothing, but moisture dampened Slash's fur where her head was.

Finally they emerged, leaving Slash to stare in shock.

"I'm sorry." The dark ginger one told her. "It must be pretty confusing for you."

"Yeah, it is. I just got here, ready to join or leave, and now I have family here?"

"You will always have family here. I'm Firestar, leader of ThunderClan and your father. Your mother is Sandstorm and this is Leafpaw, your sister."

"Nice to-" she fumbled for the word. "-re-meet you, I guess. I'm Slash – apparently I'm your daughter?"

"You are – I've never forgotten your chest marking."

It was true – she had a tuft of white fur on her chest that resembled a misshapen heart if a cat looked closely.

Slash nodded, satisfied.

"I don't know if you want to return to your previous name, but Sandstorm and I called you Squirrelkit."

"I'd prefer to return to Squirrelkit if that's alright. Slash is a name for a less happy time."

"Of course. But you wouldn't necessarily be called Squirrel_kit_. We Clan cats have a tradition of changing a cat's suffix throughout their life. Since you are not a kit and not old enough to be a warrior, you will be an apprentice, taking the paw suffix and learning the ways of the Clan."

"Thank you."

"It was never a problem. Thank you, Brambleclaw, for bringing her back."

"W-well it wasn't intentional." The tabby stammered. "I met her near Twolegplace a-and kept meeting her. I didn't recognise her, but we started to become f-friends and then m-mates. If you wish to p-punish me then I'll gladly accept it."

"Warrior codes don't always encompass all the good in the world. Graystripe can attest to that. Now, Brambleclaw, you'll want to rest – Graystripe's putting you on evening patrol."

"Thank you, Firestar. May I stay for Squirrelkit's apprentice ceremony?"

"Of course."

Firestar leaped onto the large rock, eyes shining.

"Squirrelkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Squirrelpaw. Your mentor will be Dustpelt. I hope he passes on all he knows to you."

A brown tabby emerged from the crowd, eyes gleaming.

"Dustpelt, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have received excellent training from Redtail," he told the warrior, putting emphasis on the warrior named, "and you have shown yourself to be loyal and steady. You will be the mentor of Squirrelpaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

She hesitantly padded up to Dustpelt, who leaned forward. Her first instinct was to jump back – proximity in the alleys never meant anything good – but then she heard a small whisper to touch her nose to his from her mother. Flame rose in her cheeks. Of course, they wouldn't wound an apprentice! She hesitantly did as asked, greeted by cheers from the Clan. Her sister moved over to her. "We should check you over. BloodClan aren't known for being the most hospitable."

Squirrelpaw was led into a den filled with the scents of leaves, where her sister inspected her critically.

"You have an infected cut on your flank."

"That's been there a while. It hasn't stopped me from hunting."

"It doesn't matter if it stops you from doing things, you need to get it treated. Now lie down and hold still. I'm going to put some marigold on it."

Squirrelpaw did as instructed, and Leafpaw had a leaf bundle of cobweb and a yellow flower, which Squirrelpaw presumed was marigold. She applied some crushed marigold to the area before covering it in cobweb.

"There, that should stop it from getting worse. You have nothing else that's fresh, and I reckon some good prey will fatten you up. Tell Dustpelt that you're not to do any training today. Medicine cat's orders."

She nodded. "Thank you, Leafpaw."

"You're very welcome. I'm just glad to have you back."

Squirrelpaw smiled. "I'm glad to be back."

That night, she slept in the apprentices' den. The breathing of cats was nothing new to her, but the softness of the moss felt alien to her. Eventually, tucking her tail under her nose, she managed to sleep.

**AN: This was always meant to be a short fic, and it will remain as such. Feel free to take this idea and run with it, though!**


	10. Chapter 10

She could never remember the alley being so soft. It only deviated from its standard hard and rough surface when it snowed, but if it was snowing, why didn't she feel cold? She opened her eyes, finding herself in a den. _Of course. _

She had forgotten all about yesterday. When she came to the Clan to become Brambleclaw's mate… but found a family too. She stretched, being careful not to disturb the other apprentices. It was into silky gray dawn that she emerged, yet the camp was teeming already.

"Good, you're awake." Her mentor mewed. "We're going around the territory and then we'll see what you can do already."

She nodded.

"But first, grab yourself some prey. We don't want the other Clans to think that we starve our apprentices, not to mention that the best warriors are well-fed ones."

"I will."

She darted over to the prey pile, grabbing a small furry animal that she'd never seen before.

"That's a shrew." A voice told her as she whirled around.

"Morning, Brambleclaw!"

"Morning, Squirrelpaw. So, you're on dawn patrol with Dustpelt?"

"Yep."

"Maybe later after sunhigh we could hunt together?"

"I'd like that." She purred.

"I'll see you then." He replied, touching his tailtip to her shoulder.

Squirrelpaw's cheeks burned as she gulped down the shrew and scurried to her mentor, who had humour dancing in his amber eyes.

"If you're not too busy mooning over Brambleclaw, we can get to training."

The pair padded out of the gorse tunnel, unaware of a pair of disgruntled eyes watching from the bush and then disappearing.

They came around the territory, but Squirrelpaw noticed that he deliberately avoided the Twolegplace, as the Clan cats called it. _Good move._ The territory was fascinating, but already she could see cover for prey… and cats.

They stopped in a sand-floored clearing, where Dustpelt got into a tense stance, moving further into the hollow.

"Welcome to ThunderClan's training hollow. Attack me."

She unsheathed her claws, used to this type of training.

"No! Claws sheathed!"

Sheepishly, she sheathed them again.

"Sorry, it's just become a force of habit by now."

"Attack me, claws sheathed."

She bolted towards her mentor, who anticipated a spring and moved. She wheeled around, grabbing him by his tail. She then leapt onto his back while he was confused, placing her paws at the scruff of his neck.

"Well done, Squirrelpaw. But warriors here have a code of honour. Never kill unless your opponent does not accept mercy or if your life is in danger."

"But won't everyone just kill me?"

"Warriors. Plural. All four Clans in this forest stick to the same code. You don't have to worry about killing yet. Now your basic tactics are good, but your leap here is a bit unrefined…"

Head reeling with new knowledge after the battle training, Dustpelt led her to a quiet part of the woods.eaHe

"Let's see your hunter's crouch."

She got into her pigeon-hunting stance, focusing on an imaginary quarry.

"Once again, just a few small details here and there. Tail lower. Haunches a bit more relaxed. You want to kill prey, not hurt your paw pad."

She made the adjustments hastily, feeling a small bit uncomfortable with the new changes.

"You'll get used to the changes eventually. Every apprentice has flaws in their first few sessions. Now, would you like to catch real prey?"

"Yes, please, Dustpelt."

She was instructed to walk into the woods. Her ears pricked in the rustling of the forest, she listened for anything that may prove tasty. A small scuffling and the smell of food caused her to get into the new hunter's crouch and spring. She picked up the mouse by its tail, about to eat.

"You must save that for elders and kits."

"In BloodClan we ate what we caught." Her stomach growled as if to back her up.

"In BloodClan they kill cats over prey. Does that make it right?"

She was reminded again of the alley, of Bronze's fur stained copper, of Ice's praise. She could smell the sharp tang of blood – only this time it was a cat's, not a mouse's, and she had it on her paw, and she'd killed a cat violently… Again in the alley, where an unknown cat was led before Ice and she leapt down, and he fell quickly as she felt a rush of fear and disgust as Ice laughed and kicked the body –

"You're shaking, Squirrelpaw. Are you okay?"

She took a breath.

Another.

She could still feel blood on her paws. She could still hear Ice resounding in her ears as he laughed. She could still feel the bricks chilling her as the constant rot of Twolegplace was replaced with the scent of death.

She dimly felt herself being led but was too lost in her memory to protest. She could see blurs over the reality of the alley, as Slash gained another tooth in her collar and the BloodClan lackeys dumped the body near a dog pack or a Thunderpath. She could still see the dark stains on the gray stone that still made her sick.

Coolness swept her fur and she could dimly hear talking – a younger female talking to an older male – arguing. She felt sorry for the female – if she was arguing with the male, who would have strength on his side, then she wouldn't last long.

Another male, this time yelling. The pair had numbers on their side now. That would mean that whatever they were arguing about would most likely be won by the pair.

A gray face, pushing leaves and seeds towards her. She knew that she would need to eat to survive in this alley – everything brought some nutrition. She choked them down, deciding that out of all the things she'd eaten, these leaves weren't the worst. She tried to sleep, as Ice at least wouldn't rouse her until dawn. Through her tail and snatches of the past she could hear the argument more clearly.

"…only told her that BloodClan killed cats over prey, and it didn't make it right!"

"Fetch my meal."

"…Killed…still bad memories…"

"We know the rules…"

"Why'd you use…"

"I wasn't expecting you to have the guts to do it…"

She clamped her tail firmly over her eyes, trying to blot out both the past and the present.


	11. Chapter 11

Slash awoke, feeling fur around her. Why would anyone curl up with her here? Everyone knew that intimacy was weakness, especially when talking to Ice's protégé. She could still feel the fur. She opened her eyes, preparing to fight, but found Brambleclaw curled around her protectively. Why was he here in the alley?

Then she looked around more, seeing a den.

Oh. She was Squirrelpaw now, and she was in the Clans. The lifting of her head awoke Brambleclaw, who looked at her, relaxing instantly as a small smile came to his face.

"Are you alright?"

"I've faced worse than a few nightmares, Brambleclaw. I can handle it."

"You may be able to handle it, but it doesn't mean you should handle it."

At that moment, the same gray cat from yesterday – _Cinderpelt_ – walked in.

"Ah, good. How are you, Squirrelpaw?"

"I'm alright."

"That's good to hear. You gave us a good scare yesterday and Firestar and I recommend that you start to talk to someone, get everything off your chest."

"I can handle it without relying on another cat."

"You're strong, I can see that, but you should help yourself by talking."

"I told you I'm fine!"

"Would you ignore a wound on your flank?"

"What are you – no!" Leafpaw snorted, probably remembering the wound she'd bore when she first came to the medicine den.

"Then why are you ignoring your mental health?"

"I… I told you I'm fine."

"Yesterday you weren't. You need to get help, whether that be through talking to someone or just sitting quietly."

"Every other cat doesn't need to depend on another!"

"Every cat confides in others. Look at your father. He comes to me and Sandstorm when he's worried. Brambleclaw goes to – "

"Mom – Goldenflower."

"See? Every cat confides in someone. Well most do. I doubt Tigerstar did."

"Alright… who should I talk to?"

"You choose."

"I'd like to talk with Brambleclaw, if that's okay."

"Of course, it is. Go at your own pace."

The pair left the medicine den where she spied Dustpelt picking at a chaffinch. She took a small shrew and bade Brambleclaw goodbye, coming over to sit with him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday."

"You didn't know about my past. I don't blame you."

"I shouldn't have been insensitive."

"BloodClan aren't exactly the warm and fuzzy type. I don't mind."

"Do you understand why elders and kits are fed first?" He queried. Squirrelpaw could see hesitation in his eyes.

"The kits I can understand, but why elders?"

"Elders are fed first to thank them for all of their past service to the Clans. They are taken care of as respect."

"That seems honourable."

"It is. We'll resume training at dawn. For now, you have the duty of checking the elders for ticks. Go and see Cinderpelt again; she'll give you some mouse bile to help."

"I will." She moved to the den, where Cinderpelt looked up from a pile of herbs.

"Back so soon?"

"I'm on tick duty."

"Your first time? Okay, I'll get you some mouse bile."

She came back with a wad of moss with a brown-green substance smeared on it. "Here it is. Don't get any in your mouth and wash your paws in water after using it. It's not poisonous, but it tastes foul."

"Thank you."

She moved over to the elders' den, hearing stories about LionClan and the First Battle as she worked. When she finished, she did as Cinderpelt said, washing her paws in a stream nearby.

When she'd finished, she headed back to camp, where Brambleclaw was basking in the sun.

"Care to join me on a hunt?" She queried.

"Sure – it's been a bit since we had the chance to talk alone."

And so, they hunted, Squirrelpaw talking to Brambleclaw about everything and nothing as they prowled the forest, in the end coming back with a respectable catch. Squirrelpaw took the first catch, a thrush, to the nursery, feeling a small fire kindle in her chest at the gratefulness in the queens' eyes. She quickly resolved to take the first catch of every hunt here if she could.


	12. Chapter 12

She dropped her squirrel in the elders' den, allowing Frostfur's purr to bring a small smile to her face. The days had flown by as the warmth of newleaf had given way to the searing heat of greenleaf and finally to the chill air of leaf-fall.

Squirrelpaw had started, finally, to adjust to Clan life.

She'd started to form bonds within the Clan, sometimes taking her sister out on herb missions, other times hunting with Firestar and Sandstorm. She'd also (re)discovered that Whitewing had a sharp wit about her. The kinship within the Clan was the polar opposite of the cut-throat ways of Bloodclan. She loved it.

Saying goodbye to the elders, she ambled out of camp. Life wasn't too bad – the nightmares came less frequently with every passing moon, and she'd grown to expect moss under her fur rather than brick. As she was going to the fresh-kill pile to choose something for herself, she smelt a familiar scent.

Images of the alleys and carrion came to her mind immediately, causing every tuft of her fur to stand on edge. She unconsciously slid her claws out.

"What are you doing, Squirrelpaw?" Dustpelt asked. She was grounded in reality now, but she didn't have time to explain before the camp was filled with BloodClan cats.

"BloodClan, attack!" Ice stood at the head of the battle regally as he surveyed the masses of cats that poured into the heart of ThunderClan.

She could see younger elders hissing as they moved to guard the older, frailer elders, queens shepherding wayward kits into the nursery, dawn-patrol warriors jerking awake and joining the fray. Dustpelt was entangled with a tortoiseshell she-cat, and she threw herself into the mass of writhing cats. After a well-aimed claw swipe sent a black cat reeling, she found herself face-to-face with the same blue-grey she-cat that she'd helped in the alleys.

"What are you doing?" she hissed as she clawed at the queen's ears.

"What I have to!" Squirrelpaw felt unease running through her pelt, but raked the she-cat's stomach anyway, causing her to screech.

"This is not your battle. Go."

"I will not see my kits motherless!"

"Leave and see your kits. Ice has his paws full here."

The blue-gray cat nodded imperceptibly, and Squirrelpaw batted her around the ears with her claws sheathed, giving her an excuse to flee.

She whirled around, spying Blade, the cat who had taken her and had as such risen to Ice's unofficial second-in-command. She crept around, waiting until he was nearby to pounce. She did, landing squarely on his back.

"Get off me, vermin!"

"Didn't seem to think I was vermin when you took me. Or when I found you overeating."

"You disrespectful little piece of fo-" She was shaken off, landing hard against the ground. Just as she was about to get up and defend, Blade was knocked away by a pair of ginger shapes.

"Don't worry, Squirrelpaw. He's _ours._" Her parents leapt at the cowering tom, the light of fury shining in their eyes. Despite Blade's defiant struggles, Squirrelpaw knew that he was not long for this world. She flung herself into battle and came whisker-length to Ice, who grinned at her.

"So, our lost kitty was found. I might be able to forgive you… but I'll have my eyes on you."

"I never wanted to stay, you fox-heart!" She swiped at his muzzle, which he ducked.

"Selfish kit. You never did wish to look after the alley cats, did you? No, it was all about your stupid needs." He pounced on her, affixing her to the camp's floor.

"You never looked after them. You and Snake both. There's a reason you were driven away. How many of your 'looked-after' cats have starved under your watch?" She leapt back from a belly rake, turning the surely fatal move into a merely painful one, and spat at him, before trying to worm her way out.

"Oh, but times are hard in the alley."

"Hard times, my tail. You scoffed the food of two cats daily and forced your cats to scrape and fight for your admiration." She finally managed to get free, flexing her claws for the next move. "But no more." She raked his belly as hard as she could, digging in her claws. He gave her a look of pure hatred before he started to collapse. Squirrelpaw shimmied out of the way, leaving the tyrant to die.

He affixed his cats with a loathing gaze – perhaps unwilling to believe that no cat had rushed in to help. He attempted to yowl something but could only gurgle as he finally gave in and his eyes went dull.

Ice was dead.

Beside her, her parents had looked up from Blade's corpse, vindicated expressions flitting across their faces as they surveyed the battle. The BloodClan cats ran, screeching in fear and hissing in defiance.

"And that's the third time we've kicked your sorry tails!" Brambleclaw yelled, releasing a white cat with scratches littered over its body.

Sandstorm growled at the retreating enemy. "If you come back a fourth time, we may not be as lenient." She turned to Firestar, licking him on the cheek. Beside her, Leafpaw was ushering the wounded into her den. Squirrelpaw winced as a stab of pain went through my stomach, heading over.

The battle was over.


	13. Chapter 13

Squirrelpaw took her newly cobwebbed self outside, where her mentor was busy organising the rebuilding of the barrier. Collars and blood were scattered about the camp, and she winced in disgust. She picked up the collars gingerly, taking them outside the walls. She dropped them in a pile, then kicked earth and moss over them until they were no longer visible.

Satisfied now that BloodClan was truly gone, she decided to restock the fresh-kill pile. The Clan would always be on edge after a battle, so regular things such as hunting would be neglected in the face of repairs. She wandered deeper into the woods, finally coming to a dry creek bed. Pawsteps of apprentices past littered the floor, and she trod in and over them as she chased down a plump vole. Taking her quarry and burying it, she stalked along the creek bed in hopes of some other prey. A nest full of mice waited up ahead, and she stalked up to it before pouncing.

With the resultant mice and vole in mouth, she returned to camp, dropping her quarry on the fresh-kill pile and moving over to Whitewing.

"Need any help?"

"Not at the moment. Dustpelt has this organised. Although some cat always needs to restock the fresh-kill pile."

"Already done."

Whitewing swivelled her head, licking her lips. "Excellent, I do love mouse."

Squirrelpaw smiled at the young warrior before bounding over to the nursery, snatching the vole from the pile as she passed it.

"Are they gone?" A young kit mewled, trembling.

"Hush, Larchkit. I'm sure it will be alright."

She poked her head through the entryway. Immediately Ferncloud unsheathed her claws, crouching over her kits.

"It's alright; it's just me."

"Great StarClan, Squirrelpaw, you startled me!"

"Sorry. The battle's over and we're just starting to rebuild. I brought you a vole." Respectfully laying the prey at Ferncloud's feet, she retreated out of the den and into the hubbub.

"Hey." Brambleclaw brushed his tail against her back.

"Brambleclaw! How did you fare?"

"I did alright, all things considered. Got a nasty scratch along my flank, but Leafpaw healed it up in no time."

"Good. Is there anyone who's seriously injured?"

"No. It's mainly clawed ears, nicked tails and bruised egos."

"Bruised egos?" Squirrelpaw inquired, stifling a mrrow of laughter.

"Spiderpaw got a bit cocky and tried to take on two BloodClanners at once. Sandstorm had to haul him out. I believe he's over there, getting a tongue-lashing from Mousefur."

"Ouch." She chuckled. Every cat the right side of Twolegplace knew about Mousefur's tongue – and knew to stay away.

"I was just going to fetch some thorns for Dustpelt and Brackenfur. Do you want to come?"

"Sure."

When they returned, the barrier looked near-complete. Hollykit, Birchkit and Larchkit happily frisked around camp, getting under every warrior's paws despite Ferncloud's desperate attempts to rein them in.

"Ah, the last thorns and brambles. Brilliant."

As they started to weave it into the entry near the gorse tunnel, Firestar leapt up onto the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!"

A tinge of curiosity surged beneath her pelt. Why was Firestar calling a meeting?

"I, Firestar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn.

Squirrelpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." She mewed back, eyes widening. A warrior ceremony already? It seemed like yesterday that she'd joined the Clan, let alone completed training!

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Squirrelpaw, from this moment you will be known as Squirrelflight. StarClan honors your courage and resilience, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Her father leapt down from the Highrock and touched his muzzle to hers. She licked his shoulder, then the chanting started.

"Squirrelflight! Squirrelflight!"

Beside her, Brambleclaw, Leafpaw and Sandstorm yowled their hearts out. She could see Whitewing doing much the same opposite them.

She felt a smile creep onto her face as she basked in the praise of her Clanmates. But now, it was getting dark, so she headed over to the gorse tunnel where Brackenfur and Dustpelt were finishing the rebuilding, sitting near the entrance.

She had a lot to reflect on.

* * *

**And that's the end! Feel free to use this AU, but I won't be writing more on this. This was always just a small what-if fic and it will remain that way. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
